Wouldn't It Be Good
by black4minister
Summary: Sirius was the unchallenged king of strange ideas, or at least that's what James liked to say. And you know, he was the one who had to listen to the most of these ideas, so he would know. Some fun humour - just like usual!


Wouldn't it be Good

Sirius was the unchallenged king of strange ideas, or at least that's what James liked to say. And you know, he was the one who had to listen to the most of these ideas, so he would know.

"Wouldn't it be good if the library burned down?" Sirius had a packet of matches in his hand as he said it. The other three looked at him sceptically.

"Maybe not" James drawled, smiling at his friend. "Remus might not survive it" He received a shove from said boy and almost landed sprawled on the dormitory floor, where the group were sitting.

"Oh, yeah, fair enough" Sirius didn't seem particularly bothered by this cut down.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP

"Hey Moony. Wouldn't it be good to put on a play?"

Remus looked up, confused. He was about to ask what Sirius was talking about when James cut in.

"No Padfoot" he spoke firmly, "I don't care what you say, we are NOT re-enacting the founding of Hogwarts"

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but James silenced him with a look. The young Black proceeded to sulk whole-heartedly, while being completely ignored by his two friends.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP

"Hey guys, wouldn't it be good to have the afternoon off? Let's go down to the lake, maybe into the forest. It's nice and cool in the shadows"

Remus looked askance. "Sirius, we've got our Transfiguration OWL"

Sirius looked vaguely interested, "Oh? Is that today?"

Remus looked like he couldn't believe his ears, while James just laughed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP

"Hey, James – wouldn't it be good if we started a club!"

James sighed, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading, while lying on his bed. "We already have a club, Sirius, the Marauders, you know? Do you really think we could run two?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right"

James went back to his book.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HP

"Hey Remus?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Wouldn't it be good if we could come with you on the full moon?"

Remus' face lost all of what little colour it had. "No, Sirius" He stated forcefully, "That wouldn't be good – don't even suggest it" With that, he got up and headed towards the dormitory door. James watched him go, and then turned to rebuke his other friend. Sirius, however, spoke first.

"Hey James, wouldn't it be good if we could go with Remus without him having to worry about hurting us?"

James sighed, knowing this was coming from a good place. "Yeah, that'd be great, mate, but that's not a possibility and you know it"

Sirius merely perked up even more, bouncing a little on his bed. "Yeah it is. It is!" he reiterated at the look James gave him. "I've been thinking"

"Sometimes I wonder at your supposed intelligence, you know. You do understand that we're talking about-" he lowered his voice, despite the dormitory door being closed, "_Werewolves_, right? As in big, scary, and strong; eat you up and spit you out kinda monsters"

Sirius just nodded then spoke again, "Duh, James, I get it okay. But listen. Werewolves aren't a danger to animals, right?" James nodded slowly, not yet able to see where this was going. "Well, then, we just have to be animals" Sirius spread his hands as though he had just proposed that they simply needed new jumpers to pull it of.

James stared at him for a full minute before managing to splutter out "What?"

"I thought Transfiguration was supposed to be your thing"

James was beginning to recover and gave him a withering glance. "Yeah, it is, thanks mate. But even I'm not good enough to be able to transfigure us and then change us back without the use of my wand or any words. That's a two person thing"

"Ah" Sirius had a supremely confident look on his face, spreading his arms wide, "You only need two people if you're going to use a wand" He looked expectantly at James, as though he thought he'd have figured it out by now. James looked blankly back. Sirius sighed. "We don't need wands" He spoke slowly, as though talking to an idiot, "If we can transform at will. Like say an animagus"

That got through. James blinked, then laughed. "Sirius, be serious – no joke! - We can't be animagi. Do you know how advanced that magic is? Most grown witches and wizards wouldn't even consider it – we're in third year"

"Yeah" Sirius was getting excited again, "But we could work on it. It might take a while but still. And don't give me that 'we're too young' thing. We've done loads that most grown witches and wizards wouldn't consider! Come on, I know you want to. Prove once and for all that we are not only the best friends a guy could have, but also far beyond our age in skill!"

James thought about it. It couldn't really do any harm just to investigate it, could it? And then you never know what might happen after that...

"Alright!" James slapped a hand on the floor, "We'll take a look into it. But Sirius" he gave his friend a long look, "Not a word to Remus – not until we have more facts, okay?" Sirius nodded, before they both left for the library.

So, yes, Sirius often did have crazy ideas, but sometimes, just sometimes, they turned into something more.


End file.
